Spider-Man Goes to China
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: When a human superhero is teleported to another dimension two other heroes must work together with him to take on the return of LaDemone and another returning villain, how will they succeed ? and is someone else returning as well ? find out what happens, please review like, and favorite.
1. Peter Parker

It was a slightly cold night in New York City, Peter parker was at his aunt May's house washing his spider man suit after some crime fighting that day, a few minutes his cell phone rung, he looked at it too see it was his fiancée Mary Jane calling him.

"hello " asked peter

"Hey peter, how are you ?" asked Mary Jane in a happy voice

"Nothing much, just finishing up some work, what about you ?" Asked peter.

"Do you remember that date we planned ?" Mary Jane asked, peter's eyes widen as he forgot about it.

"Oh yeah, sorry MJ, I got cut off with something and I." Peter said but was cut off when Mary Jane spoke.

"I got plans tonight so we have to reschedule It." Mary Jane said.

"sure, no problem I'm a little busy that's all." Said Peter feeling better about what she said.

"Okay, I'll call you when something comes up, okay tiger ?" Mary Jane said promising him.

"Okay I'll to you later babe, okay bye." Peter said then he hung up the phone, suddenly his spider sense tingled and saw the Green Goblin fly by laughing.

"Goblin, what is that manic up to this time ?" peter asked himself, he quickly changed into his red and blue spider man suit , the he hoot's his webs swinging after the goblin, after chasing him into the city, the goblin laughs as he flies into a museum on his glider, spider man swings into the museum seeing the goblin snitching some type of jewelry from a glass case.

"_What is that necklace he has in his hands ?_" Spidey thought to himself then he became shocked, as he looked closely, it was the amulet of dimensions he remembered seeing on the news, and kat messaged him saying that she had it and transported to a different type world that had something to do with kung fu panda and remembered that it belonged to same person named LaDemone.

"Norman, What are you going to do with that amulet ? Put it down."Spidey said shouting at the goblin.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA, if you must know spider man, I'm giving it to the sinister six that if they need to go to a different world then they will invade everything and then they'll be sure to comeback in the world, once the full moon touches the amulet, the portal will appear then we will enter it then invade everything, HA HA HA HA HA HA." Said the goblin, spider man shoot's his web snatching the amulet out of the goblins hands and yanking it into his hands.

"You're not taking this anywhere Norman, this amulet maybe real, but It's no toy for you or the six to play with !" Said spidey, the goblin flew at him, but spider man jumped out of the way making him fly out the entrance and spider man jumped out the entrance following with the amulet still in his hands.

"GIVE ME THAT AMULET !." the goblins shouted demanding spider man to give it to him.

"No way Norman, you will never use this for anything." Said spider man, once he said it the full moon appeared and shined onto the amulet, then the cold wind picked up a bit, then thunder and lightning clashed as the vortex appeared and began to suck spider man into it, he shots a web sticking it to a building, meanwhile the goblin watches as spider man hangs on for dear life as he's being pulled into the vortex.

"Have a nice trip spider man, I will get that amulet and when I do I will find you where ever you are and get that amulet back, then I will have my plan back on track, HA HA HA HA." Goblin said as he flew away on his glider back to oscorp, meanwhile spider man's web gave out and the vortex was to strong for the web, it snapped and spider man was sucked in completely.

At another dimension, it was the valley of peace, one of the most popular towns around china, but in that location animals walked on both feet and talk, in the middle of the town a panda named po who is the dragon warrior and a furious five leader and black and orange tiger named tigress, po's girlfriend, were tied up and cornered by some villains forcing them to tell where a red panda named shifu is and threatened t kill them.

"This is your last warning where is shifu ?" The leader leopard said in anger.

"I know where he is but we'll never tell you." Po said in anger.

"That's right, you'll never get your hands on him or the team." Tigress said matching po's mood, as the leopards make their way towards po and tigress, the sky darkened and the wind picked up.

"What's going on ?" Po asked with fear in his eyes. Then they saw a flash of someone falling then everything was still.

"you other, half take care of whoever it was that fell from the sky, we'll handle these two." The leader said staring down at po and tigress.

"SIR YES SIR." The other half of the leopards said as they ran at the direction the figure fell. In the middle of the bamboo forest spider man woke up with a groan, he rubbed his soar head and looked around.

"What, where, where am I ?" Spider man asked and started following the forests path.

" I know this is not New York, but what is this place, this is way different than other places I visited." Said Spider man, just then a mob of leopard villains ran towards him.

"I don't know who these guys are but there in for a world of pain." Said spidey, Spiderman then lunged forward elbowing the first one down, then he jumped high on the air shooting his web catching two of them, then whipped them hard the other side knocked them out cold, he landed and sends a knee kick and an upper cut to the other leopard sending him down as well, his spider sense tingled ad another leopard ran towards him from behind, he round kicks the other leopard in the jaw.

"C'mon is this the best you got ?" said spidey, there were three leopards left, he leg sweeps the first one tripping him over then sends a punch to his face, then he split kicks the last two, after the fight he trapped them all in his webs and hung them on a bamboo tree.

"That's what you get when you mess with your friendly neighborhood spider man." Spiderman said as he shoots another web and swings away. Mean while back at the valley of peace the other leopards including the leader was drawing closer to po and tigress and they raise their swords and axes, aiming straight for them.

"No" Cried tigress with a frightened mood.

"Please don't do this." Po begged but the leader spits to the side and ignored their pleases.

"No, this must be done, master shifu and the furious five will be ours, now say goodbye dragon warrior and master tigress." The leader leopard said, po and tigress closed their eyes with sad looks, before they met their end, a web comes out of nowhere and traps the other half of the leopards, po and tigress opened their eyes and saw that the other half of the leopards were trapped in a web struggling to break free to no avail.

"Who did that ?" po asked with curiosity filling him up big time.

"I don't know but whoever it is truly saved us." Tigress said surprised, they look over at the rooftop and looked amused.

"WOAH." Po and tigress said in amusement.

"Po who is he" tigress asked to po.

"I Don't know but he's AWESOME." Po said full of relief and overall confused, what they saw on the roof top was someone wearing a red and blue sit and spider webs a spider in the middle, with silver bracelets on his wrists which are web hooters, holding the amulet in his left hand.

Authors note: this was chapter one I hope you like it, I wanted to make a real collaboration between spider man and kung fu panda, BTW this story takes place after shadowteengirl's amulet on dimensions. Chapter 2 will be out as soon as possible, okay later


	2. Meeting The Hero

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ? WHAT DO YOU WANT ?" shouted the leader leopard, spider man places the amulet around him and hides the front of it behind his neck, he released the web that trapped the other leopards and yelled back.

"LISTEN HER YOU PUNK, RELEASE THOSE TWO AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE !" Spider-man yelled, the leader refused by shaking his head while he smirked and laughed, spider-man shot his web at a building and swung towards where the leader stood, he back flipped at the end of his swing and landed on a nearby house, he climbed down a little bit, the leopard ran and the house and tried to attack him with his sword but spider man crawled around the wall dodging it, after a few more dodges he shoots his web onto the sword, he yanks it snatching his sword, then he jumps from the wall onto the ground right in front of the leader leopard.

"This is your last warning, let them go and beat it." said spider-man. The leopard again shook his head and laughed.

"Absolutely not, if you want them, come at me." said the leader, spider-man looked at po and tigress, and they nodded telling him to do it.

"Very well, bring it." spider-man said, the leopard went for a punch but spider-man dodged it, and grabbed it, he tossed him forward sending him to the ground, he disappeared, spider-man was confused a bit but po and tigress were shocked, just then his spider sense tingled, he turned to see the leopard goes for a kick to spider-man's face but he leans back dodging the kick, po and tigress watched in disbelief.

"How did he do that ?" asked po amused by his abilities.

"I really don't know po but he's amazing." Said tigress as she smiled in amusement, spider-man back flipped over the leopard, and leg swept him to the ground, then he jabs him in the jaw sending him the air, he jumped up and kicked him back to the ground, the leopard slowly got back up to his feet to see spider-man standing still in front of him.

"well ? Do you give up ?" spider-man said the leopard is shocked by what he just did to take him down.

"How ? How the hell did you do that ?" asked the leopard, spider-man then shoots his web again and it catches his foot, he yanks it making him fall right onto his back, then spider-man shoots his webs again tying him up completely up.

"you don't need to know, if you say we'll meet again, I won't be seeing your face anytime soon." Spider-man said holding him up. The leopard turned to po and tigress.

"This isn't over, I will return, and when I do I'm so gonna," he gets cut off when spider-man kicks him hard sending him flying away. "DESTROY YOU !" the leopard shouted as he flew into the distance, spider-man watched disappear and cuts the ropes that were holding po and tigress together.

"Thanks a lot mister, uh whoever you are." Po said as he didn't know anything about him.

"Yeah thanks, and who are you ?" asked tigress. Spider-man faced them for a few seconds before he responded. "spider-man" that's when he spun his web and swung away, he shot another one and swung around the corner, leaving their eyesight, Po and tigress were amazed as they looked shock.

"Spider… man ?" po said confused, he never meet this person before, but he already liked him due to his fighting abilities, even though he was doing it in kung fu style.

"He's amazing, Po we have to tell shifu and everyone about this." Said tigress, po nodded and ran to the training courts and saw the five training and shifu watching them. Po and tigress bursted through the door in shock.

"Master Shifu." Po called, shifu started walking to them with a little bit of seriousness.

Po, Master Tigress, were have you been, you were supposed to be training as of right now." Shifu said in frustration.

"Sorry, but were trying to fight these bandits and we were defeated, and then something showed up and whooped their butts." po said trying his best to explain properly.

"Who showed up ?" asked shifu.

"it was someone in a red and blue suit, with white eye lenses, he has silver wrist band or whatever they were on his wrists, he had a little black spider on his chest and a big red one on his back." Tigress said describing the person, shifu chuckled.

"so it was just some kid in a costume, there's no way he defeated them." Shifu said writing it off as a stupid story.

"No shifu, he had powers as well, he spun some.. Webs or whatever they were and he had awesome super abilities and he stuck to the wall, he helped us out. Then he said that his name is spider-man." Po said finishing up what they saw and what the name was.

"spider-man huh, well we'll talk about this explanation later, there's something I need to show you in hall of warriors, come with me." said shifu, po and tigress couldn't believe shifu wrote it off as a joke, what they saw was real, how can they prove it to him, they don't know, they followed shifu and the five to the hall of warriors, it was almost dark out, as they open the doors, shifu saw someone standing at the moon pool. He stopped po and the five and they noticed as well, shifu, monkey, crane, viper and mantis got in their positions except po and tigress.

"Who are you ?" mantis shouted at the guy, "what are you doing here ?" asked monkey shouting at the guy. "How dare you break into the jade palace ?" viper asked shouting at him too. "Surrender or we bring you to justice." Crane shouted. "This is your last chance, leave or we take you down." Shifu called out. Just then po and tigress stopped them before they even got the chance to charge.

"GUYS WAIT. This is the guy I told you about shifu." Po said swearing that it was the same person they saw earlier. Po and tigress moved aside for shifu and the five to look, when shifu looked closely, he saw that it was a guy dressed in a red and blue suit with the big red spider on his back.

"That's him ?" asked shifu, po nodded then tigress turned to look at hi then she called to him."Can you take your mask off, we need to see what you look like, and don't worry we won' tell anyone." Tigress called to spider-man, spider-man brought his left arm up to his mask and slowly takes it off, what they made out so far was just brown hair on his head, then he slowly turns to face them, shocking everyone, he was no animal but a human, it quickly reminded them about Kat, the last human teenage girl that visited them, but he was a 20 year old guy that had super powers and a neat costume.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Po said full of shock in his jade orb eyes.

"What's your name ?" tigress called out, the guy turned around and walked to them a bit slowly.

"Tell us your name we need to know who you are." Shifu demanded, the guy let out a sigh and then spoke.

" My Name Is Peter Parker.. And I think you might be familiar with this amulet." Peter said pulling out the amulet and holding it up to them, they let out gasps before po spoke.

"No way, that's the amulet of dimensions." Po said as he can't believe what he's seeing or hearing.

"No that's impossible." Tigress said with hock in her golden eyes.

Author's note: Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it, I also got the amulet, the name Kat and LaDemone for ShadowTeenGirl. There is something confusing going on, how did Peter A.K.A. Spider-man know where they live, How is the amulet not destroyed but repaired, this could leave them to their doom, find out on chapter 3 coming soon.


End file.
